The Octolings Revenge
by JRedd7272
Summary: A strong Octoling decides to go after the Squid Sisters to kill them. Redd notices to help the Squid Sisters to prevent the Octoling from splatting them. Can the three of them stop this horrible tragedy from occuring?
1. Jenny the Octoling

**Time for another story! I'm also adding a new OC, this time, it's an Octoling! Hope you enjoy!**

 **P.S. I also promised no emoticons.**

 **XXX**

In Tentakeel Outpost, silence fills everything right now. The Octarians have been down lately since the Great Zapfish and Callie have been rescued. Just like before when Agent 3 was around, DJ Octavio is once again trapped in a snow globe. Lately, he has been trying to find a way to break out of it.

He tried slamming on it, twisting the bottom, and even tackling it. But nothing worked. He decides to try something else later, but for now, he needs a break.

Suddenly, out of no circumstances whatsoever, and Octoling comes to him. This Octoling is like one of the elite troops; with the black hair and the seaweed on the corners of her hair, and the usual Octoling getup.

But what's different about this Octoling is that she has a red line across it, showing the bravery and courage she had on battling (It's not blood by the way). She's the same age as the usual Octolings however, but to be blunt, she's the strongest and smartest out of all of them. Even all of the weaker Octarian troops themselves.

Octavio evilly smiled as he notices the special Octoling coming to him.

"Hmph. Jenny, you actually came." Octavio said, thus revealing the Octoling's name.

"Uh, yeah. Obviously. Why wouldn't I?" Jenny said rudely.

"I can accept that tone right now, but just watch it next time." Octavio warned. Jenny just sighed.

"Those Inklings that that just because they stole what we captured doesn't mean we'll truly be gone." Jenny said with an angry look on her face.

"Exactly! The Squid Sisters think they're so perfect, thinking they'll use their stupid poppy music to weaken me like this." Octavio said.

"Well..." Jenny started.

"Well what?"

"How about you let me go after them?" Jenny said as she evilly smiles. Octavio's eyes widen from that, but then smirks.

"Very well. Since I am trapped inside this snow globe, I might as well leave it to you."

"Hee hee hee... of course." Jenny said sinisterly.

"I also got something to show you. Something I designed." Another thing about Jenny is that she was the one who created the other weapons specifically for Octarians: The Octo Roller, Octo Slosher, Octo Blaster... you name it. She just didn't create the Octo Shot. That was used throughout centuries.

And what Jenny pulls out is a sword, with the outside gray, sharp part(s) being covered with the usual Octarian ink.

"I call it... the Octo Sword."

"And why would you need that?"

"Eh... particular reasons." Jenny replied. Octavio was still confused.

"What reasons?" He asked.

"Eh, for whatever I want." Jenny responded. Octavio didn't know what to say. Jenny got furious now because he still doesn't get it.

"IT'S TO STAB THE SQUID SISTERS OBVIOUSLY!" Jenny screamed.

"Ohh! Yeah, okay." Octavio said bluntly. He knows how to deal with an Octoling, especially one like Jenny.

"Just you wait! Inkopolis Square will meet their fate one the Squid Sisters get stabbed by the power of the Octo Sword!" Jenny shouted.

"Huh. That's neat, especially since the Squid Sisters music is so dumb." Octavio said. But in reality, whenever he heard it, he just kept dancing to it.

"Meet you later after I'm done with my job." Jenny said. She turns into her octopus form as she sneakily leaves Octo Canyon.

Once she's not in her sight anymore, Octavio smiles wickedly as well.

"Mark my words, Squid Sisters. The Octo Sword will be something that you will fear! Octarians will come back for more!" Octavio shouted. He evilly laughs, but gets interrupted when he accidentally hits his head on the edge of the snow globe.

"I'll need to get out of here ASAP." And so he continues tackling it to try and break it.

XXX

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed! This chapter looks pretty sinister, don't you think? Keep up to date with my stories to find out what will come next!**


	2. Getting Captured

**I've been off for a while. I've been laying Splatoon 2 for a while, but it's time for me to continue this story! THIS chapter will be interesting if I do say so myself.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **XXX**

Located right at the midst of Inkopolis Square, it seems like a convert is going on right now. And you guessed it: the Squid Sisters are playing their latest song, _Fresh Start._ They've been doing this one for a while since Callie returned.

Despite Off the Hook being a new group people love, all Inklings (most Inklings I guess, idk) still love them. The Squid Bits... well, they still got some work to do. They need more fresh songs(parodies irl) to make all of Inkopolis like them as well.

The song is now over, all Inklings applause. Both of them did a good job.

"Thank you! Thank you very much!" Callie shouted to her fans.

"We hope you enjoyed it! You guys are a great audience!" Marie exclaimed. And so... the crowd goes silent for a moment, knowing what to expect next.

"Until next time..." Callie started. And soon after, they do their signature pose.

"Staaaay Fresh!" Both of them said in unison. All Inklings scream at the top of their lungs, more applause, more excitement! Some of them even called for an encore! Boy, it sure was a great day!

Eventually, it ended. The girls were sitting backstage, astounded about their new great song.

"Phew! We sure did amazing!" Callie said, still feeling excited after the concert.

"Of course we did, Callie. The fans love us." Marie stated.

"Man, my body is feeling pumped! I wanna keep going on!"

"Callie, you always felt like that."

"I know, Marie! I just want to keep doing more!"

"Heh, just like the Splatfests back then." But that phrase was a huge mistake. Immediately after Marie said that, Callie stood still with a scared look on her face. Yes, she enjoyed the Splatfests back in Inkopolis Plaza 2 years ago, but it's something else that is worrying her.

Marie was both confused and worried at the same time.

"Callie? Why are you-"

"You don't know..." Callie started.

"Hm? Know what?"

"What I've been truly doing after the last Splatfest back then."

"What are you talking about?" Marie asked, now really confused on what the squid Callie is talking about.

"It was my fault that I've been captured! It's because of the last Splatfest that the Octarians returned and brainwashed me!" Callie finally blurted out.

"Callie, you know I was looking for you!" Marie exclaimed.

"Yeah, it took too much time!"

"I don't know what that has to do with it, Cal."

"NO! You don't understand!"

"Understand _what?_ "

"I almost _hurt_ you, Marie! My cousin, my best friend... you were nearly injured because of ME!" Callie cried. Marie was now shocked, utterly surprised by Callie's sudden outburst.

"Callie! You know I forgive you!"

"But still... I'm not gonna forgive _myself_ for what I've done."

"Callie, it's fine!"

"NO! It's _not_ fine!" Tears formed in Callie's eyes.

"Callie!" Marie shouted.

"I HAVE to keep blaming myself, Marie! It's all just my fault! My fault that I did this! My fault that I almost hurt you! My fault that the Octarians caused all this trouble to you and Agent 4!" Callie screamed.

"I-It was not your fault. It was DJ Octavio's fault. He was the one who came up with all this! Callie, PLEASE stop blaming yourself!" Marie demanded. But she got interrupted when Callie grabbed Marie by her arms, forcing Marie to look at her.

"IT _WAS_ , MARIE! If my behavior was still under control, I could've killed you! SO JUST STOP SAYING IT WAS NOT MY FAULT, CAUSE IT WAS! IT WAS, IT WAS, IT-" Callie got interrupted when Marie hugs her. Callie hugs her back as she began to cry.

"It's fine, Callie. I love you. You're the greatest best friend I've ever had." Marie said quietly.

"I... I love you t-too, Marie! I-I don't ever w-want t-to leave your s-sight!" Callie sobbed. Both of them sat there for a while. Eventually, they _had_ to leave. They don't want the fans creeping up on them.

XXX

In the middle of Inkopolis Square, the cousins were standing for a bit, wondering what to do next.

"Thanks for all that encouragement, Marie. I guess... I really needed it." Callie said.

"Of course! I'll always be here for you." Marie replied.

"Thanks." Callie said. She heard her stomach growl after talking.

"You hungry?" Marie smirked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Ya. Wanna go to Arowana Mall to get something?" Callie suggested.

"Sure. Perfect time to make up for all we lost separated." Marie said smiling. Callie smiled back.

"Aw, ain't that just cute. The two of you getting along _so_ well." A voice said. Callie began to get scared since she hasn't heard that voice before. And it sounded pretty creepy. Soon, someone walks to them. Both of them were surprised that this person was an Elite Octoling. And here she is...

Jenny. With her red stripe across her hair, her mischievous smile, and her snarky attitude. Once she comes to them, she evilly smiles.

"Too bad I'm gonna have to kill one of you to ruin your little friendship." Jenny replied.

"You will never do such a thing!" Callie blurted out.

"Callie, ssh!" Marie demanded.

"Oh, pardon my manners. I haven't introduced myself yet." Jenny said.

"But you're an Octoling. Would knowing your name matter?" Marie asked.

"My name is Jenny. And yes, knowing my name WOULD matter." Jenny replied.

"Why?" Callie asked.

"I'm the strongest and smartest out of every single Octoling. I'm even stronger than all of the Octotroopers and those other weaker members. Maybe even stronger than the Great Octoweapons." Jenny said. She sinisterly chuckles, which creeped both Squid Sisters big time.

"I'm not sure we're even gonna remember you! I bet we'll just think of you as another regular Octoling." Callie said, attempting to make Jenny get on her nerves. But boy, it didn't even leave a scratch.

Soon, Jenny points the the red line on her hair.

"Look at this. Do you know what this symbolizes?" Jenny asked her soon-to-be victims.

"Uh... that you look like an Octoling?" Callie guessed. Apparently, Callie thought Jenny was talking about her hair.

"Callie, what are you doing?" Marie whispered.

"Uh, I know. I'm aware." Jenny said sarcastically.

"Mmm, how poofy your hair looks?" Callie guessed again.

"No."

"The suction cups? The seaweed on the sides?"

"No!"

"Well, you're hair means it's just the basic Octoling hair with the elite ones as well!" Callie finally said.

"I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT MY HAIR!" Jenny screamed.

"Then... what?" Callie asked.

"About this! _This!_ The red line _on_ my hair! I was about to say it, but you don't shut up!" Jenny shouted.

"Ooooooh!" Callie said, knowing what Jenny was talking about now.

"I was gonna say that." Marie said as she crosses her arms.

"I'd explain it now! YOU guess what I! ME! Am pointing at! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD!" Jenny screamed. She starts panting heavily due to all her screaming. She calms down soon after.

"Now... where was I? Oh, yes." Jenny said as she evilly smirks again. The smiles scared the cousins once she does it.

"W-what are you gonna do?" Callie asked.

"You see, the red line represents the many battles I have been through. Anyone who opposed me got splatted." Jenny explained.

"You... killed a lot of Inklings then." Marie said sassily.

"Allow me to show you something." Jenny responded. She pulls out her sword, which Callie screamed once she saw. Marie just jumped a little.

"I call it the Octo Sword. And I'm gonna use this to kill you and everyone you love." Jenny said. And evil laugh follows soon after.

"But... which one of us are you gonna kill? Or you gonna pick... both?" Callie asked. Jenny thinks a little.

"Hmm, let me think. Eenie, meenie, miney..." She says slowly. She points her sword towards Callie's stomach.

"YOU." Jenny said, her evil smile growing.

 _"I think I just inked myself."_ Callie said in her mind. Marie gets in front of her cousin.

"You leave her alone! She's been through enough of the Octarians." Marie said. Jenny gets a bit mad.

"You think that's gonna stop me? I guess I'll just kill you too! After all, no one has ever escaped from me." Jenny said while turning around. When she turns back, she noticed both of them were farther away from her.

"YOU'RE ALREADY RUNNING?!"

"What? No! Of course not." Callie said laughing. She turns to Marie who is right next to her.

"RUN MARIE!" And they both dash the fastest they can. Jenny smirks.

"They always run." And she goes after them too. Eventually, she catches up to them. Luckily for the Squid Sisters, they brought their signature weapons to deal with this. But Jenny kept dodging their attacks. The began to ink the a nearby wall once they were cornered. Then they turned into their squid form to swim up.

"Oh no you don't!" Jenny yelled. She inks the wall as well as she turns into her octopus form to swim after them.

Both of them tried running, but Jenny knows their tactics.

They tried fighting, but Jenny is a fast dodger.

They tried hiding, but Jenny kept on fighting them. And they kept trying to get away from this maniac of an Octoling. But Jenny uses her splat bomb to trap both girls in her Octo Ink. They tried to struggle out of it, but couldn't escape.

"Ugh! It's all sticky. We can't get out!" Marie said.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP US!" Callie screamed. Jenny came towards both of them.

"What a shame. It was fun to play with you. But this is where it ends. For YOU." Jenny said. An evil chuckle soon follows after. The Squid Sisters got extremely scared. One of them was gonna die.

"Listen. I'll make this easy on you. I won't kill you _now._ But I _will_ take one of you with me." Jenny said. She grabs Callie by her arms.

"NO! Not Callie! Take me instead!" Marie cried.

"Oh, that's too bad. I already decided on it." Jenny said. And she walks away with Callie, the poor girl was struggling to escape. Even if she did escape, Jenny would just find her again.

"MARIE! You can find me! Just go get 'him'!" Callie said winking 2 times before the two just (somehow) super jump into the distance.

"I gotta get some help. Callie needs to be okay!" Marie said. She turns into her squid form, getting ready to super jump.

"Hang on, Callie! I'm coming for you!" Marie screamed. And she launched into her destination... back to the entrance of the Inkopolis Square apartments.

XXX

 **A/N: Listen, I DON'T hate Callie. I just needed an interesting capture for something good to happen in this story. Next chapter might come either tomorrow** **or in a few days. Stay Fresh, y'all!**


	3. The Big Battle

**Third chapter is here! Time for me to add a (maybe interesting) fighting scene. Enjoy! Leave your opinions on my story!**

 **XXX**

When Marie arrives at the Inkopolis Square apartments, she immediately ran to the entrance to Redd's apartment. She knocks on his door, rapid, but slowly.

"Coming! Give me a second!" He called out. When he opens his door, he gets worried when he saw Marie with a scared look on her face.

"Whoa, what's wrong? You okay?" Redd asked.

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"Callie got captured." Marie said.

"AGAIN?! Are you for eel?" Redd shouted.

"It was the Octarians again. We'll have to find her!"

"Say no more." Redd quickly runs back inside, and when he comes back, he is wearing the Hero Suit, headset, and equipped his Hero Shot.

"Let's go find Callie." He said.

XXX

Tentakeel Outpost, Jenny just arrived back. Octavio is impressed by what he saw.

"You captured Callie again." Octavio stated.

"I'm aware." Jenny said.

"W-what are you gonna do with me?" Callie asked. Jenny smiles wickedly.

"Just you wait." Jenny replied. She whistles, and in a few seconds, two more Octolings came to her.

"We came on behalf your call!" The first Octoling said.

"Need us for anything, Jenny?" The second one asked.

"Tie her up. We're gonna lure her little friends into a trap." Jenny said.

"Yes ma'am!" Both Octolings said with a salute.

"No! P-Please don't, they're gonna get hurt if you do that!" Callie cried.

"That's my whole point." Jenny responded.

"So help me, Jenny, when Marie comes, she'll bring an Inkling who will-" Callie got interrupted when Jenny twists her arms.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" She screamed. Tears formed in her eyes from the pain.

"You better shut up or I'll hurt you some more. Next time, I'll choke you." Jenny warned. Callie whimpers, still recovering from the pain.

 _"Marie... I hope you're okay..."_ Callie said in her mind.

XXX

Redd and Marie arrives in Tentakeel Outpost. But everything is dark all of a sudden.

"How does this even work? We're outside." Redd complimented.

"It... doesn't." Marie said.

"That's what I thought."

"Okay, look around. We need to find Callie." Marie replied.

"You got it." Redd said. Both of them look around for a little, until they finally find her, all tied up and her head lowered.

"Callie!" Marie exclaimed. Callie brought her head up, and got more scared.

"It's okay, we're gonna save you." Marie said calmly.

"It's not that! Get out of here!" Callie shouted.

"But we came this far. We're not gonna stop." Redd said.

"No, you don't understand! They're gonna trap you!" Callie warned.

"What do you mean of this tra-" But Marie got interrupted when she and Redd got jumped all of a sudden. And finally, the lights turn on.

When the both of them adjust to the lights, they find that they're stuck in Octarian ink.

"No, not again!" Marie cried.

"What is this?! Who set this up?" Redd yelled.

"That would be me." A creepy female voice said. Redd looks over to Callie, to see her, still tied up, next to Jenny. This Octoling was pretty different to the other ones who saw.

"Who are you?" Redd asked.

"My name is Jenny. I was the one who captured your friend." Jenny replied. Marie struggles, trying to get out of the ink.

"Let me out of here!" Marie shouted.

"Oh, sorry. Like I would ever." Jenny said. The two Octolings from before stood next to her.

"We're gonna take your friend with us." Octoling 1 said.

"We'll let you see the awesome results." Octoling 2 replied.

"W-What are you gonna do?" Redd asked. Jenny pulls out her Octo Sword, which made him shocked. Marie was expecting this, not that she was happy about it though.

"We're gonna kill her." Jenny said. She laughs evilly soon after.

"I'm sorry... WHAT?!" Redd screamed.

"You heard me. We're gonna kill one of the Squid Sisters. And both of you will be forced to watch." Jenny replied. Redd gets serious now.

"Oh no, you're not!" Redd shouted. He looks over to see his Hero Shot by there. He stretches out to reach it, and after a few tries, he gets it. He then uses it to get him and Marie out of the Octarian ink.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Jenny screamed.

"No one will die today!" Redd shouted.

"You tell her, Redd! You will NOT kill my cousin!" Marie yelled.

"You two! Take care of the other Squid Sister. I'll finish this guy." Jenny said. And the two Octolings come into position, ready to splat Marie. Luckily, she was prepared.

You see, before the two went to go out and do this whole adventure thing, they got stocked on weapons, just to be safe. Redd, being only a fan of shooters and Dualies out of all other weapon types, he only brung the Hero Shot. Marie brings the Hero Charger, since she's an expert at using it.

She brings it out and points it towards them.

"Come at me." Marie said. The Octolings bering out their weapon of choice: the Octo Blaster, and Octo Roller. They cover their "surroundings with their ink. They then charge after Marie, but she dodges quickly and climbs up to the top of Cuttlefish Cabin. Up there she aims, and...

 _SPLAT!_

.

.

.

One of the Octolings get splatted by her snipe.

"You will pay for what you've done!" The other Octoling said. Unfortunately, the Octoling will come back spawned, but it decides to stay away, since she knows Jenny will deal with them.

So, the other Octoling does the unthinkable. She gets in a position, ready to be attacked.

"Splat me." It said.

"Well... okay." Marie said. She aims her charger.

"Jenny will defeat you." The Octoling said.

 _SPLAT!_

And Marie feels satisfied. Nothing gets between her and Callie. Speaking of which she runs over to her, getting her untied from the ropes.

"You okay, Callie?" Marie asked.

"Yeah. Thanks, Marie." Callie replied.

"Come. We need to get out of here." Marie said. But she spoke too soon, as Jenny comes to them.

"Oh no, you don't! You're not going anywhere." Jenny said. Redd shoots a bunch of his color ink at her, but she blocks it with her sword.

"I forgot to mention this sword can block attacks from time to time." Jenny said with her sinister smile.

"GET AWAY FROM US!" Callie screamed. And like before, she and Marie run away.

"You two haven't learned a thing." Jenny said.

"Stay away from them, you evil Octoling!" Redd shouted. Jenny just pushes him away, then runs after the Squid Sisters.

"Callie! Marie! Be careful!" Redd shouted.

.

.

The two get cornered again. Jenny catches up to them.

"Just give up. You know you're gonna die." Jenny said.

"Never!" Marie shouted. Jenny grabs Marie by her dress.

"You think I'll accept your pleads for mercy?! Heck no!" Jenny shouted.

"GET AWAY!" Callie shouted. She then slaps Jenny, right on her face.

"ACK! YOU STUPID INKLING!" Jenny screamed, putting her hands over her face.

"Thanks, Cal." Marie thanked.

"Anytime, cous." Callie said. But they get scared again when Jenny brings her Octo Sword towards Callie's stomach.

"THAT'S DOES IT! I'M DONE MESSING AROUND!" Jenny yelled. She raises the sword.

"Say good bye, weakling!" She yells as she lowers her sword at top speed. But it stops when Marie grabs the sword before it even touched Callie.

 _"NO!"_ Marie screamed. And the strength battle begins as Marie tries to prevent this maniac Octoling from hurting them. But unfortunately, Marie gets weaker as she uses almost all her strength to stop the sword.

Marie screams in pain as the sword as it slowly goes inside her stomach, but it stops at least a tiny bit there. Jenny grabs Marie's leg and twists it, much more hurting than what she did to Callie. Eventually, Jenny uses the bottom, non-sharp part of the sword to bonk Marie on her head, making her unconscious.

"MARIE!" Callie screamed. She looked in horror, as green ink leaked from Marie's body, and her leg that got twisted was a bit out of order.

"Ha ha ha! How pathetic. That girl can't even protect her own cousin." Jenny said evilly. Callie looked at her, furiously.

"YOU TRIED TO KILL HER!" Callie screamed.

"Um, yeah." Jenny said sarcastically.

"THIS IS NOT HOW ALL OCTOLINGS WOULD DO THIS!" Callie yelled.

"I will make sure, that someday, you'll get killed as well when I-" Jenny started. But she got splatted when Redd gets her with his Hero Shot. But she'll come back.

She will.

Redd walks up to Callie, who immediately began to cry.

"What happened?!" Redd asked.

"M-Ma-Ma-Marie-e-e." Callie sobbed. Redd looked over and was beyond surprised when he saw Marie on the floor, unconscious.

"Hang on. I'll call for an ambulance." Redd said as he got out his squid phone to dial 911.

"P-please do. Marie's gonna die!" Callie bawled.

"No she's not, Callie. She's gonna be okay." Redd said comforting her.

And now... starts the fate of Marie.

XXX

 **A/N: So, that happened. Before the next chapter, go ask yourself: Will Marie live or die? Answers will come when the next and final chapter approaches. Stay Fresh, y'all! Sorry if I hurt your feeling with dis chapta.**


	4. We're all okay

**Final chapter is here! It was supposed to be out on Friday, but I was busy. But I finally got it here! Enjoy!**

 **XXX**

It has been a week since the attack. Marie was sent to Inkopolis Square Hospital immediately. Since then, Callie was so devastated, she didn't even do anything productive. Nothing could deny the fact to her that Marie was almost splatted by Jenny.

Callie barely ate, had a tough time sleeping, and she wasn't in the mood for singing, not even if she had a replacement for Marie. Once in a while though, Callie would check up on Marie to see how she's doing.

But nay... has she made any progress so far. Callie would just have to hope that Marie will be okay.

XXX

Currently, Callie was sitting on one of the chairs inside the entrance to the hospital. Redd was by her, making sure Callie is okay.

"Agent Fo- Redd... is Marie gonna be okay?" Callie asked the Squid Bits leader.

"I don't know, Callie. The doctors will do everything they can to help her." Redd said with a sigh.

"But it's been a week!" Callie cried.

"Well... Marie did get a twisted leg... and almost stabbed." Redd replied as he winces of predicting the memories of the attack, since all Redd saw was Marie on the floor, unconscious. Callie, however, remembers every detail.

She remembers when Jenny forcibly put her Octo Sword in Marie's stomach, but stopped before death could even occur. But Callie started crying when she knows of Jenny attempting to beat Marie to death, twisting her leg, making her fall in a fast way, you name it.

Redd puts one of his arms around Callie, comforting her.

"Don't cry, Callie. I know seeing Jenny hurt your cousin was very scary, but she'll be okay." Redd said softly. Callie looks up at the red Inkling.

"R-Really?" Callie asked.

"Trust me." Redd said with a smile. Callie sighs.

"I sure hope so." She said as she puts her head down. Redd thought of something for a moment.

"I think imma bring some friends over. They would be pretty happy if they saw the Squid Sisters." Redd suggested.

"Um... okay. You do that." Callie responded. Redd takes out his squid phone, and dials one of his friends.

"Joel? Come to Inkopolis Square Hospital. I got someone for you to meet." Redd said. Indistinct talking can be heard.

"Bring David along too. This person is very... special."

 _10 minutes later..._

XXX

The two friends come in. Redd smiles.

"Alright Callie, I got some friends I want you too meet." Redd said. Callie looks up at them. What Callie sees is an orange Inkling with short hair, and some basic clothing. This is Joel, Redd's later friend in his life. Callie also saw a cyan Inkling with part of his hair by the side of his right ear and some clothing to match some helpful abilities, and of course, a pretty exciting personality. This is David, Redd's earlier friend he made before Joel.

Once Joel and David saw Callie, they got really excited.

"I-Is that... Callie?!" Joel exclaimed.

"As in _the_ Callie? Of the Squid Sisters?!" David yelled. The other Inklings in the hospital tell them to shush, with the classic "Ssh!".

"Yes it is." Redd said. His friends walk up to her.

"Callie? Are you okay? Why are you sad?" David asked.

"You don't seem like yourself." Joel replied.

"Well... allow me to tell you what happened." Callie responded.

 _One story later..._

.

.

.

.

"WHAT?! An Octoling tried to KILL Marie?!" David screamed.

"Why would she even do that?!" Joel shouted.

"That's what I'm trying to find out." Callie said. She digs her face in her hands. "I miss her..."

Both Joel and David don't know how to respond. Redd begins to talk.

"Don't you worry, guys. Marie is gonna be okay. Callie would just have to see her okay, that's all." Redd said to his pals.

"Ah, I see." Joel said. He walks up to Callie.

"You're very cool, Callie. We know that everything will be alright." Joel said, making Callie feel good.

"You're awesome! Without your bubbly, excited personality, nothing would be the same! We wouldn't want the Squid Sisters to disappear!" David complimented.

"No matter what happens, Callie... always remember to stay fresh. Plus..." Redd started. He does his signature Squid Bits pose, along with his buddies.

"Marie won't get bit. She's pals with the Squid Bits!" They all said in unison. Finally, Callie smiled.

"Thanks, guys. That means a lot." Callie said. Soon, a nurse Inkling with long, pink tentacles comes over to them.

"Mr. Redd and Ms. Callie?" She calls out.

"Yes? Wazzup?" Redd said with a wave. Callie looks up at her.

"I am glad to say that Marie is gonna be alright." The nurse said with a smile. Callie smiled as tears form in her eyes again. Redd notices something.

"Speaking of Marie, there she is!" Redd said, pointing to her. Marie comes over to them with a weak smile. She's the same like before, but is on crutches, plus a cast on her right leg.

"Hi guys." Marie greeted. Callie runs over to Marie, and gives her a big hug.

"MARIE! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" Callie sobbed.

"Ack! Callie, not so tight, please." Marie said, wincing a little from the pain.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just so excited to see you're okay!" Callie said, breaking away from the hug. Joel and David get pretty happy to see Marie as well.

"So glad we got to be part of this moment." Joel said.

"This is the best day of my life." David responded.

"Marie, this is Joel and David. These are my buddies, the other members of the Squid Bits." Redd said.

"It's nice to meet you all." Marie greeted. David faints, and Joel picks him up.

"Erm... is he gonna be okay?" Marie asked.

"Yeah, he'll be fine. He's like that." Redd replied.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go home. See ya later, Redd!" Joel said. He walks away with David in his arms. Redd smiles. He turns to Marie.

"So, tell me how things worked out for you." He said.

"Well, I have some good news and bad news. The good news is that I'm not in the risk of dying. I got stitches, so there will be no ink(blood)." Marie replied.

"Okay. But what's the bad news?" Callie asked.

"My leg is broken. I'm gonna be on crutches for a couple weeks." Marie said as she lowers her head.

"As long as you're okay, Marie. Nothing will be the same without you." Callie said as she hugs her cousin again, but more lightly this time.

"Oh, Callie." Marie said. She rolled her eyes a bit, then hugs her back.

"And it's all a happy ending." Redd said smiling. Things are back to normal now, in a couple weeks, Marie will be okay. The Squid Sisters and Squid Bits couldn't be more happy for this moment. Jenny would come back, but the three will make sure to be prepared.

XXX

 **A/N: And here we go! Sorry for the delay, Like I said, I was busy. Hope you enjoyed the story! Stay Fresh, homies!**


	5. Crossover Chapter 1 Sneak Peek

**Wanna know Something? My next story is gonna be a crossover! Here is a sneak peek at part of Chapter 1!**

 **XXX**

Back in Tentakeel Outpost, Jenny Octoling was right now attempting to get DJ Octavio out of the snow globe. Since she created the Octo Sword, she attempted to use that and slash the bottom part of the snow globe until it breaks.

Other Octolings, including weaker Octarian troops themselves, came to witness to see if their master will get freed.

And eventually...

It finally breaks.

DJ Octavio is now freed, and now he plots revenge.

"Wow. Good job, Jenny. I appreciate that." Octavio said to the red-striped haired Octoling.

"Don't mention it. It's the least I can do." Jenny replied.

"Okay, now let's get to the point. We need revenge on those Inklings!" Octavio said to the other Octarians.

"And I will be happy to help." Jenny said pulling out the Octo Sword.

"So, let's go and start out revenge plot!" Octavio shouted.

"But sir! Even if we steal the Zapfish again, the Agents will just defeat us again." An Octoling said.

"Hmmm... that's true." Octavio responded.

"Really! We don't have much time. The Squid Sisters really think they can get away with this!" Jenny yelled.

"Well, then what exactly are we supposed to do to get revenge on the Inklings, that DOESN'T involve Zapfish kidnaps?!" Octavio shouted.

"Perhaps I can help." A voice said. Octavio got confused, since he doesn't recognize it.

"Who said that? Who are you?" Octavio yelled.

"I'm up here, DJ Octavio." The voice replied.

"Um, where exactly?"

"I am up _here._ "

"WHERE?"

 _"I'm right above you, you fool!"_ The voice screamed. Octavio looks up, and is surprised from what he saw. The sky turned dark, with part of it turning red. Then what comes next is two tiny letter d's. One was flopped, and had a white outline, then the color inside it as red, with a white dot. The other d was not flopped, and had all its color white, and a red dot that is lower than the other one.

"Um... what exactly are you?" Octavio asked the mysterious being.

"I am a legendary being that is able to travel certain dimensions I know of. I am known as... Switch."


End file.
